


Titan Virus, 127 a.v.

by rabitty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (more important omegas behind wall Sina), Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Armin and Krista are twins, Breeding, Claiming, Dubious Consent, Duelling, F/F, F/M, Fights, Forced Bonding, Gore, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, No Titans, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, because come one they look exactly the same, breeder, in heat, omega - Freeform, self lubricating, seriously though, walls maria rose and sina are used to keep out unruly Alphas from claiming omegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabitty/pseuds/rabitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>127 years in the past, a disease swept through the Alphas of the world, leaving them crazed and full of blood lust. The few Alphas that remained sane, along with the vast majority of Betas, built the three walls Maria, Rose and Sina to kept the wild Alphas out and their vulnerable Omegas in. But, the rogue Alphas are getting smarter, and have seemingly hardly aged after the century that has kept them separate from their rightful Omegas, the bearers of their young. As the ancient walls fall, and the cities plundered, see which of the Alphas find the Omega made to be bound to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I just really thought there should be more A/B/O in the Attack on Titan fandom (+ I love Armin and Eren together). P.S. I own none of the Attack on Titan characters or storylines and claim no right to them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! so this is the rewritten first chapter. Its alot like what the first chapter used to be, just a whole lot better and remastered. Also, just to clarify, the Titan Virus affected unbond Alphas, not previously bound Alphas. The pre-mated Alphas were really the only reason any of the Omegas or Betas survived and how the Walls got built. Also, in 'modern day', all Alphas have been bred out of society, selectively, as people worried that any Alphas born within the confines of the walls may also contract the illness. : ) yay, enjoy!

"Does anyone know the history behind the three walls that protect us? About the rogue Alphas on the outside?” the old Beta teacher stooping over his desk decidedly ignored Armin’s raised hand, staring hard at the other students. “Anyone? No? Well, it’s good that I’ll be enlightening you all isn’t it? One hundred and twenty seven years ago, a horrible affliction, the Titan Virus, fell upon the unbonded Alphas of the world, driving them mad with bloodlust and the instinct to claim. Countless Omegas were forcefully claimed and Betas were killed on sight. The Omegas that had been bonded to the wild Alphas, in most cases died of trauma, or willfully disengaged the connection against every one of their instincts and fled. The remaining sane Alphas and living Betas, fearing for their own Omegas, built the walls to guard against the violence and savagery of the rogue Alphas. The three Walls have stood for over a century as our guardians and protectors.” The teacher finished grandly.

Armin rolled his eyes. The Beta had skipped over two decades of war and struggle between those that had become infected and those that were trying to build up the wall.

“Any questions? Yes, Kristoff.” The teacher pointed to a silvery haired Beta boy in the back who had raised his hand.

“Why do we still have to hide behind the walls if it’s been so long since the wild Alphas were alive?” The boy asked.

“Good question, very good. Yes, it seems that the Titan Virus has the added benefit of giving the infected longevity and youth. Probably in the hopes to infected as many Alphas as possible.

“What happens when the walls are breached?” Armin interjected without waiting to be called on. The old Beta had had a grudge against him ever since he had rejected his grandson’s advances the year previous. Since then, he had made it as hard as possible on Armin in his classroom, and conveniently over looked him being bullied by some of the bigger Betas.

The old Beta’s face turned red and he pinched his lips together, pinning Armin with a glare. “The walls will never, do you hear me, never break! They have stood for five generations, and it will continue to hold for countless more!”

Armin gave him a cold stare. The clock tower in the city square several blocks away from the school chimes four in the afternoon.

The teacher’s coloring went back to normal, and he turned to look at the rest of class. “Hmm, you’re all dismissed. We’ll continue of the history of the walls and Shiganshina tomorrow.” The class stood and rushed out of the door, eager to leave as soon as possible. While his classmates gathered in groups on the front stairs of the school, he hurried through the complicated network of alleys and side streets back to his house. Krista’s, his twin, school let their students out a good half an hour before his did, so she was most likely already back with grandpa, unless she had gone out with friends. Krista was the more social of the two, even though she was shy and quiet, she had some quality that drew people to her, She was the epitome of an Omega; sweet, beautiful and pure. She made friends at the drop of a hat. He on the other hand, though assured by both Krista and his grandpa that he was desirable, seemed only to earn his peers’ scorn. His outspokenness when it came to topics he was passionate in, coupled with his more than average intelligence, threatened male Betas. They saw it as a challenge. The year before, he had honestly been shocked when he was approached by his teacher’s grandson. Nigel was a kind boy, but Armin had no interest with mating with him, or, for that matter, anyone, Perhaps that was another reason for his solitude. Betas could sense that he wasn’t open to their advances and resented it.

After walking for a little while, he realized he was being followed. Heavy, clomping steps echoed up the alley he was walking up. Just as he was deciding on run, he was stopped in his tracks by two long, thickly muscled arms. One wrapped around his mouth, the other his waist. Hot breath puffed in his ear.

“You smell good, Arlelt, even better than your sis.” The voice grumbled into his hair. He knew that voice. Hell, he knew that smell. It was Mikhail, a Beta from his Latin class that was so tall and burly it was hard to believe he wasn’t an Alpha, let alone eighteen.

“Mikhail, what do you think you’re doing?” Armin asked around his arm. He was nervous, but he didn’t actually belief Mikhail would actually try anything. Omegas were treasured, especially after the decline in female Beta births.

“What do you think, bitch?” his hands fumbled on Armin’s belt, pulling it and the crotch of his pants open. Armin felt the slightest dread slip in as Mikhail tried to fondle him through the front of his underwear. “ You’re just a little breeder. You need to watch your mouth in class. You’re going to fucking submit if it kills you.”

The Beta licked up his neck to his cheek. Armin tried to push him off, but Mikhail simply pushed him to the cold cobble stone alley floor and took the arm that had been around his waist. He gripped Armin’s arms behind him and leaned down while yanking up, pulling a small cry from Armin. “I’m not going to be gentle, I hope you know.’’ Armin could hear the smile in his voice. His face was pressed into the cold stone and dirt of the ground. He screwed his eyes shut as he heard Mikhail fumble with his own pants, all the while keeping a hold on Armin’s arms. Just as Mikhail resettled over him, nipping his shoulders painfully hard and grinding down onto him, just as Armin was beginning to realize how in trouble he was, the bells started to ring. Not the pretty tinkling bells of the clock tower, but the deep, sonorous clangs of the Alarm.

Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong.

One moment Mikhail was there, the next he was up and scrambling to pull his cloths back on, his face pale and frightened. Justly so. As Mikhail ran back down the alley, tugging on his shirt, Armin stared up at the wall peeking over the roofs of the houses and shops.

Four rings. The Alarm had rung four times.

Once was for a murder, twice for a fire, three times for plague. Four times, though. Armin’s blood ran cold, and the ringing kept on going in his head.

Four times could only mean one thing. “Alphas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, message me or kudos it if you like the new version!


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> run run run

All that went through Armin's mind was run run run. He could barely breath and the stitch in his side was becoming excruciating, but he kept running, dodging other people running about the city and slipping down short cuts. He had to get home, he had to get to Grandpa and Krista. Once he got to them everything would be alright. All he had to do was get there.

Sirens had started blaring all around Shiganshina, the drone of helicopters whining over the high pitched cries of people all around the city.

Armin rounded the last corner to his home and nearly dropped in relief when he saw his own front door. Everything was okay. Grandpa would take care of him and Krista and they would make it out of this, he thought, rushing through the front door.

"Grandpa! Sister!" he called out, panting and leaning against the wall. His twin came flying down the stairs, blue eyes wide with fear.

"Brother! We need to leave, now! They're evacuating everyone now through the river!" she clung so tightly to his arm he was sure she was leaving bruises. His grandfather came lumbering down after Krista.

"Armin, take your sister to the boats, they'll take you to Wall Rose," his grandfather lumbered down the last few stairs, pushing his old body to move as fast as it was capable.

Krista whirled around and stared at their grandfather, maintaining the death grip on Armin's wrist. "Why Armin, you're coming with us too right?"

Their grandfather stared her in the eyes and pulled himself too his full Beta height. " I'm going to protect the wall." Armin noticed what he was wearing: a long sleeved khaki jacket that hung loose on his no longer muscular arms and shoulders, and dusty old ODM gear hanging low on his hips. Armin had known his grandfather and grandmother had been on the Garrison, but seeing his grandfather in the uniform after being shrunken by age and grief was odd and sad. If he did in fact plan on going to aid the Garrison while Armin and Krista escaped, he knew the old man would not last long against a rogue Alpha. Instead of arguing with him like his sister had started to, he rushed to his grandfather and wrapped his arms around him and started to cry. He heard the crinkled of old khaki and felt the heavy thud of his twin pushing into his back as their grandfather held them in one final hug. In a way Armin understood what he was doing. He knew that he would slow down Krista and Armin as they raced to escape Shiganshina, and had decided to be of some use as Alpha fodder to attempt to keep the rogues at bay until the Omegas were safely out of the town. He could rationalize and see what his grandfather was doing for them, but it left him feeling hollow and shakey knowing that the man who had raised him since his parents' death would be dead himself before sunset that day.

He pulled away before he started crying, just as Krista was beginning to into his shoulder, and gave the man a quick nod. His grandfather gave him a small war smile and pressed several gold coins into his hand, along with an old worn photo. He didn't look too see what it was of. "I love you both so much. Go now. Go!"

Armin took Krista's hand and pulled her from the house, turning only once to look back at the end of the street. His grandfather stood watching them, waving slowly from the doorway of their home.

* * *

Armin could hear screams not far behind them. They had been running for the better part of twenties minutes and weren't anywhere near being close to the boats. He figured they had already sailed anyway, but he pressed on anyway. Smoke had started to rise from the houses closest to the external wall soon after they had left their grandfather, but they both ignored what they knew it meant and pressed onward. There was nothing they could do but keep running, even where they heard the snarl of rogues and the loud pop of canons in the distance.

This isn't happening this isn't happening I'm dreaming, ran through his head on a loop. Fear and panic clogged his throat and numbed his body but still he ran on, his legs refusing to stop.

They wound their way through empty streets, past upturned markets and the gaping maws of ransacked homes. The gold coins rattled softly in his pocket as they moved through the city, the only sound besides the distant roars of Alphas and the shrieks of dying betas. Armin tried to put those out of his mind and focus on the rattle of the coins.

They still hadn't discovered any dead bodies and Armin was grateful for that; the sounds of battle and the images he was coming up with was enough to make him sick to his stomach. He had realized that almost all the betas, and several of the omegas, he had grown up with and known his entire life were probably dead or dying, torn apart or tucked to death in the very streets they had been raised in.

Krista had stopped crying and instead stared of blankly towards the interior of wall Maria, staying focused only their only hope of survival. The sun was lowering in the sky, just barely skimming the high lip of wall Maria, filtering red and angry through the smoke and shadow of the fallen city.

A street over, the crash of glass shattering rang out in the deserted alley they were crossing through. Krista and Armin sniffed to a halt and looked behind them. A tall, dark shape was stealing up behind them, not but six or seven yards away.

"Krista, run, get out of here!" Armin pushed his twin forward. She stopped and turned to him, but her pushed her harder, panic making bile crawl up the back of his throat. "Please, leave!"

Krista hesitated for a second more, until she saw the shape tracking them in the shadows. A primal fear shook through and forced her limbs to move, guiding her away from the danger lurking so close behind them.

Armin had no time to run, and, feeling oddly resigned about his fate. The rogue stepped out into the light, face twisted into a viscious snarl, eyes wild and feverish. A detached voice spoke in Armin's head, 'like a mad dog's'.

The Alpha had sandy Blondel hair, and stood a good two and a half heads taller than himself and was impossibly wide and heavy with straining, rounded muscles. He couldn't believe he had ever found Holt big in comparison to the Goliath in front of him.

The Alpha growled and lunged forwards towards him, claw tipped fingers out stretched for his throat. Armin closed his eyes and prayed that his sister some how made it out safely from Shiganshina and readied himself for death. A roar of fury came from above and Armin opened his eyes just in time to see a blurred form plummet from the roof of a neighbouring building onto the Alpha that was attempting to attack him.

He knew that he should take the distraction as a chance to run away and catch up with his sister, but despite the risk on his life, he couldn't help but be mesmerized watching the scene unfolding before him. Another rogue, this one with dark hair and a smaller, leaner body was circling the one that had been stalking Armin and Krista.

The bigger one swooped at the smaller one, snarling his displeasure. The smaller one gave him a feral grin and flu g himself at the other, tearing at him with his claws and teeth, cutting any piece of flesh in his reach.

The larger stumbled back and tripped on the cobble stones, landing on his back. The smaller straddled him, clawing and tearing and biting until they were boy slick with blood and saliva. The larger, with what seemed to be the last bit of his strength, threw the smaller rogue off his body and fled, running on all fours in the opposite direction that Krista had gone.

The smaller huffed in triumph and turned toward Armin, blueish green eyes blazing. When the rogue started to walk towards him, he couldn't find the will to run, and simply crumpled, slumping to the ground.

The rogue stopped infront of him and squatted, pulling him forward to sniff at his neck. He rumbled into Armin's collar bone and forced him to meet his crazed eyes.  
He said one word to Armin. One word, a for some reason, he felt completely and utterly safe. "Mine."


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidentally mated

Armin was slow to wake up the next morning and it was only the smell of smoke that prompted him to open his eyes in panic. His sight was hazy with sleep and his panic turned to confusion when he found he couldn't lift himself from the ground. A low growl sounded behind him and it was only then that he registered the body pressed up against his back and the warm arm draped across his waist. Turning his head as far to the left as he could, he caught sight of a messy head of dark hair, pale skin and a sliver of bright green between barely slitted eye lids. 

The events of the night before came back to him in a flash, urging him to pull out from the rogue alpha's embrace and run like hell. His attempt at escape was met only with the arm around him tightening and another displeased rumble from the alpha behind him. Thinking about all that had transpired in less than a day ago was making Armin dizzy and sick to his stomach. His sister, had she made it from the city safely, or had she been fucked into the ground by some monstrous alpha? Was she still alive? Oh, God, his grandpa. His grandpa was definitely dead. The rest of the city was deathly silent in the early morning hours. His grief and anxiety formed a tight knot in his belly, pulling his limbs in towards his center until he was curled in the fetal position. His entire family was dead. There was no one left for him. He'd be bred to death by the alpha growling into his neck and no one would even remember him. 

Just as the first tears started to form and slide down his face, he felt slight pressure at the point where his shoulders touched his neck. Teeth. The alpha behind him was holding him between his jaws, and try as he might, he couldn't feel panicked. Quite the opposite. The more the alpha bit into that sweet spot, the calmer Armin felt. A sigh escaped his lips as something very like peace settled over him. Before he knew it, his mind wandered and he slid back into unconsciousness. 

The next time he awoke, he was alone in the alley. He waited a split second before he pushed himself up off the cobblestone ground and ran out into the main street. Even though the clock tower in the distant said eleven o'clock, the skies were dark and gloomy with the smoking still pouring out of the remains of the city. All he could do was follow the same path Krista had headed toward the last time he saw her. 

Destruction was everywhere. It looked as if a hurricane had blown through. Shops and homes were ripped board from board, brick from brick. Bodies lay in pieces in the road. Armin had to stop and retch into a flower bed, nauseated by the scent of already putrefying flesh and the sight of so many corpses. All that came up was bile. He was still leaning over the now defiled flowers when he heard a howl ring out from the direction he had just run from. Wiping his mouth with the edge of his sleeve, he set off again, faster than ever. 

In the distance, he heard several other howled responses from around the city and he shivered. He heard a crash from somewhere behind him and when he turned to look, he tripped over an exposed pipe and fell. It was over. He could tell with out even putting weight on it that he had sprained his ankle. Even if he got up and ran, he wouldn't be fast enough to beat a rogue alpha. Despairing, he looked around for some sort of weapon. If he was going down, he sure as hell wouldn't make it easy. Just as he reached out to grab a thick shard of glass from a broken window, a ball of growling dark hair slammed into him, knocking him flat on his back. Raising his fists, he beat at his assailant as hard as his thin arms could muster, cursing his omega physique. 

The thing on top of him tensed. His wristed were yanked up and away from him, leaving him all but dangling in front of his attacker. The alpha hard nearly black, unruly hair and piercing green eyes that were flashing dangerously and narrowed at him. Struggling against the grip the alpha had on him was impossible and when he tried to kick out, his injured ankle moved in the wrong direction and sent a flare of pain up his leg. The alpha's brows lowered further at the whimper that past Armin's lips. Armin went rigid when he was pulled closer, inspected by the rogue, then jolted when he felt something wet touch his neck. Was that a tongue? Had the alpha just licked him? He tried once more to pull away, resulting in a warning squeeze to his wrists and another lick at his neck. The alpha looked back and stared at him. That's when it clicked. It was the alpha from earlier. The alpha he had first woken up with in the alley. The alpha who had fought over Armin with another. The lick brought attention to an ache he had been ignoring until then, a dull throb. Armin shrugged his shoulder and was greeted by a slight twinge and a feeling of wetness. But the wetness wasn't just spit. There was something thicker. 

Armin's eyes widened. 

Blood. It was blood. 

He had a wound on his neck. A wound that the alpha had made over his mating gland. After fighting for and winning him. And what was it that he had heard before he passed out the night before?

The alpha leaned back in, staring Armin straight in the eye. He was grinning as if he knew exactly what the omega was thinking. 

"Mine," he growled.

He was mated to a rogue alpha.

Oh, fuck.


End file.
